


The Blind Date

by SummerDaze



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire Fusion, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Blind Date, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, First Dates, Game of Thrones References, Inspired by A Song of Ice and Fire, SanSan Week, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerDaze/pseuds/SummerDaze
Summary: Kings Landing Productions are proud to present...Blind Date Abroad. Tune in to watch our contestants go on their first date with their scientifically chosen blind date!





	The Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I thought up this afternoon while waiting for the internet man to come and fix my internet!

Kings Landing Productions are seeking long term singles who are looking for love. If you’ve been single for more than a year, are in search of your ideal partner and able to travel in June and July get in touch now! 

Email your best selfie along with your dating history and an outline of your ideal partner to Varys@KingsLanding.com 

***

Sansa Stark gulped down the last of her white wine, closed her eyes tight and pressed send before she could change her mind. After staring blankly at the send confirmation notification on her laptop screen for two minutes she closed the lid, tied her hair up in a bun and went to join her housemates in the lounge. 

***

A smug smile spread over Jamie Lannister’s face. 

“Why are you smiling like that at your phone?” A deep, low voice asked him. 

“No reason.” He tapped at the screen a few times, attached a picture from their last night out and added a short paragraph of text, tapping away until the swoosh indicated the email had sent. He placed the phone on the table, screen down. “Now tell me, my friend, anyone in here take your fancy?”

Jamie spread his hands out, indicating to the bar around them. 

Sandor rolled his eyes. 

***

It took Sansa a second to recognise the obnoxiously loud ring tone was her own phone ringing. Usually it was on vibrate only. Scrambling from the shower, shampoo foam still sliding down her face Sansa’s wet fingers struggled to operate the touch screen. 

“Hello! Hello? Hello?”

“Hi, is this Sansa Stark?” A smooth voice spoke back to her.

“Yes, this is Sansa Stark.”

“Great! Miss Stark, my name is Podrick Payne and I’m one of the Researchers for Kings Landing Productions. I’ve just read your email application for our new TV show, Blind Date Abroad, and we would love to have you on as a contestant. How does that sound to you?”

“Wow...I mean...wow, I wasn’t really expecting anything to come of my email...” A puddle was forming on the tiled floor. Sansa caught her reflection in the mirror and laughed at her mouth opening and closing like a goldfish, with no words coming out. “Sure! That sounds like a great idea. What happens now?”

***

“What the fuck?”

“This is Mr Clegane?” The voice questioned again. “Mr Sandor Clegane of - “

“Yes, it is.” He growled out. “But I did not apply to be a contestant on some TV show.”

There was the faint sound of papers rustling and the voice appeared again. “I have your email right here, sent from Jamie@Lannister.org?”

“That cunt.”

***

“So Sansa, tell me about the man you’d like to meet. Remember, remain natural, as if you’re talking to your best friend and look right into the camera here.”

Sansa was sat on a single wooden chair in the studio, with an elaborate back drop of hearts and balloons hanging behind her. Up until now Sansa had had a really fun day. The TV company had paid to fly her out to Essos, to an exclusive boutique hotel set in the most beautiful grounds. When Sansa had been shown to her room, she squealed in delight at the lemon tree on her balcony and cooed at the beautifully modern huge glass shower and in room jacuzzi tub. She’d barely had time to change into her filming outfit before she was whisked away for hair and make up. 

Sansa looked around the room, clearly awkward. She could see her image on the monitor in front of her. She looked too straight and angular, her nerves clear in her posture. Miranda the makeup artist had given her the smokiest of black smoky eyes, but Sansa was worried it came across as too much, although she had to admit it made her blue eyes look as blue as the sparkling blue waters of the swimming pool just outside her room. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

When she opened her eyes she focussed them on the camera lens and forced herself to relax. 

“The man I’d like to meet...now that’s a difficult question. He has to be tall. For a girl I’m pretty tall and often feel like the giant in the room. I’d like to meet someone who makes me feel small and delicate for once.” She nodded to herself. “What else? Hmm...I have a pretty big, crazy family so he’d have to be pretty confident and able to deal with them. Other than that I just want to find someone who I have that spark with, you know? My friend Margaery and her boyfriend Bronn, I want what they have. You can watch them together and almost see the sparks between them. It’s amazing. In a room full of people they only see each other.”

“Tell me about your past boyfriends, Sansa.”

A bit of the awkwardness returned for a second and her smile faltered.

“If I’m honest, I haven’t had many boyfriends. When I was younger, 15 or 16 I had a boyfriend. I thought I was deeply, deeply in love with him.” She pulled a face into the camera. “But he turned out to be an arsehole and kind of put me off men for a long time. It’s only in the last two years that I’ve been looking for someone to share my life with.”

“So you’ve been dating recently? Tell me about that.”

“Dating in the North is awful. My parents, I love them dearly, but they have a very...specific idea of who I should be with. Mostly their friends sons. All those dates have been awful. Boys I’ve grown up with, you know. It’s very hard to view someone romantically when all I can think about is how they got their...man parts...stuck in their zip when we were 13.” 

“That was really great Sansa, we’ve got plenty of content we can use there. Now, your blind date will be filmed tomorrow night. You need to be in the restaurant for 7.30pm. Until then you’re free to do whatever you want and enjoy the facilities the resort has to offer. There will be the film crew around who many film you from time to time, and remember there are cameras all over the resort and in your room. You can control when the ones in your room film with the remote by the door. We ask that you leave them rolling at all times, except while you’re doing anything private.”

Sansa got up and reached out her hand to shake Podrick’s.

“Thank you, Podrick.” She beamed. “It was so nice to meet you.”

“You too, Sansa.”

She made to leave the room and explore the hotel, but stopped in the doorway

“Lemon cakes!”

“Huh?” 

“The guy I want to meet, he has to like lemon cakes. I make the best ones.” 

***  
“Sandor, I’m so glad you reconsidered appearing on the show. Your story is very unique and I think our viewers will really relate to you.”

Sandor grunted at the bald headed short man in front of him, who smiled serenely back at him.

“Do you think you can cram yourself into that chair, or should we get you a bigger one?” Varys asked.

“I’ll fit.” Sandor’s at down.

“Ok I will start asking you questions, just act like we’re having a normal conversation but remember to talk into the camera. You’re ready?”

Sandor spread out his jean clad thighs and placed his hands on top of them, shuffling until he was marginally more comfortable. He nodded to Varys.

“Ok if you start off by telling me your name and age, where you’re from and what to do for a living.”

“My name is Sandor, I’m 34 years old. I live just north of The Twins in the Riverlands on a farm. Most of my time is taken up with the farm and animals but sometimes I make and sell wooden furniture too.”

“Great, you’re doing great, just keep looking into the camera. Can you tell me about your last relationship.”

“Never had one.”

“Why is that?”

Sandor shrugged. “Just never have. My face keeps women away.”

“Can you tell me about what happened to your face?” 

Sandor looked into the camera and deadpanned “I was in a fire.”

Varys sighed. This one was going to need lots of prompting to get decent sound bytes.

***

All around the hotel’s pool contestants lounged in the sun and eyed each other up, trying to work out who their date would be. Naturally, the group had segregated into female and male sides with a huge bar separating them.

Margaery had monitored Sansa’s packing and so Sansa had no choice but to wear a bikini as Marg had removed all of the modest full body costumes Sansa had tried to pack. Sansa was hugely self conscious as she stepped out of her white maxi dress, revealing her emerald green string bikini and blindingly pale skin. Her unruly hair was piled on head, the humidity of the climate causing havoc on her curls. Sansa moved quickly, to draw as little attention to herself as possible, as she crawled onto the sun lounger. 

By afternoon Sansa was well acquainted with Mya and Gilly, but had spent most of the day chatting with Brienne, the only female Sansa had met in her life who was taller than her. 

4.30pm and a chill was starting to blow through the air and the pool area was starting to empty. Sansa gathered her dress and book and stuffed them into her bag, grabbed her mojo to and wandered through the leafy green gardens of the resort, back to her room. 

She passed through a small grassy clearing just before the turning to her room and stopped for a moment to admire the silhouette of what was possibly the largest man she’d ever seen. He was dressed in just black swimming shorts, standing with his back to her, in the warrior yoga pose. Sansa’s eyes roamed over the defined, tanned skin of his back, rippling as he changed poses. Sansa bit her lip, then heard the tell tale zooming of a camera lens and noticed the camera on the wall had caught her checking out the stranger. Blushing and hurrying away into her room, Sansa shut her door louder than she needed to.

***   
“Hey, Arya, what’s up?”

“Sansa...I don’t want you to worry...”

Sansa sank down onto the bed, picturing Arya with her bottom lip between her teeth, like she always did when she was anxious.

“Arya, what’s wrong?”

“It’s Lady. She’s at the vets. We were out walking and she started limping. The vet thinks it was a snake bite...I know you’re away but I thought you’d want to know.” 

Sansa felt a tear roll down her cheek. “Lady.” A sob she didn’t know she was holding in escaped, taking all the breath out of her. “What...what does the vet say?”

“They’re not sure right now. They’re keeping her in over night for observation. I promise, as soon as they tell me anything else I’ll call you straight away.”

“Thanks Arya.”

***

Sansa dragged herself from the jacuzzi, wrapped herself in a towel and walked to answer the knock on the door. A pretty blonde woman holding a pile of towels greeted her with a huge smile. It soon disappeared after taking in Sansa’s appearance. 

“Oh sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

The blonde bustled her way into Sansa’s room, placing the towels in the bathroom and immediately coming to wrap her arms around Sansa.

“Oh it’s so stupid...” Sansa’s voice broke and trailed off as her fave crumbled and she sunk into the stranger’s embrace. “My dog...” she sobbed.

Sansa pulled away and wiped her eyes, recognising the girl from the check in desk when she had arrived. “She’s ok...she’s just...at the vets...and I’m not there with her.”

The girl offered words of comfort, soothing Sansa and rubbing her shoulder sympathetically. Suddenly the girl gasped. “But your date is tonight! Would you like to cancel it?”

Sansa considered her options. She was here for the next two days anyway, she may as well go ahead with the date. Bravely, she shook her head, “No, I’ll be fine.”

The girl had already moved to the phone by the bed and was dialling a number. After a few minutes she hung up, turned to Sansa a smiled. “I’ve arranged for the hairdresser and make up artist to come over right away.” She glances at her watch. “They should be here by 5.30 so you’ll have loads of time before your date. I asked if the nail girl can come over too, but she’s with a client at the moment.” The girl gave Sansa’s shoulder a final squeeze. “Don’t you worry sweetheart, you may feel crappy but we’ll have you looking a million bucks.”

“Thank you, you’re being so kind.” Sansa sniffled. 

“That’s what I’m here for. Now you hop in the shower and I’ll let the girls in.”

***

Two hours later, sat at the bar and sipping on a vodka martini Sansa felt a thousand miles from the sniffling girl crying over her dog. The hairdresser had wielded some kind of witchcraft on her long red hair and had transformed it into mermaidesque beachwaves that shone and bounced when she walked. The makeup artist had been more subtle than the Production company’s makeup artist and had drawn attention to her big blue eyes and delicate bone structure with softer colours. Sansa had debated for a long time over what to wear, but had finally settled on a green mini dress that showed off her long lean legs. The sleeve cuffs were beaded, giving her something to play with when the anxiety and awkwardness set in. She was playing with them now, twisting a bead around and around.

The restaurant door opened and Sansa’s eyes snapped up, widening as they took in the form of the large man she’d spotted earlier. He was dressed in a white button down shirt and jeans. His hair was long, she hadn’t noticed that before. It was tucked behind his ears and had a little curl, making it flick out. She smiled.

He was speaking to the maitre’d and she couldn’t see his face yet, but she felt a little bubble of excitement as she took a sip of her drink. He was tall. He was huge, actually. He would definitely make her feel like a dainty little doll.

The Maitre’d was leading him towards her. Sansa quickly looked down, taking another sip of her drink. As they approached Sansa, the Maitre’d introduced them. 

“Sansa, I’d like you to meet Sandor Clegane.”

Sansa looked up from under her lashes, a slow smile spreading across her face as she took in his thighs, his stomach, his arms. And then she froze. His face. 

Sansa quickly regained her composure and stood to greet Sandor, placing an arm on his sizeable bicep as he placed his on her waist. He pressed his ruined cheek to her perfectly contoured one, a perfect air kiss, and withdrew quickly. 

“Take a seat and have a drink, your waitress will be over once your table is ready.” The Maitre’d silently glided away, leaving Sansa and Sandor in an awkward silence.

“What can I get you to drink?” The bar man, well practised in awkward silences, saved them.

Sandor ordered a beer while Sansa nervously babbled next to him. “So, Sandor. That’s easy to remember, it’s practically my name.” She giggled. 

Sandor looked over to her, raising his beer to his lips as he appraised her and took a sip of beer to hide his surprise. She was all long red hair and legs, with a smile so bright it lit up the room.

“Have you been to Essos before?” She asked.

“Once. For work.” 

“Oh really? What do you do?” Sansa was trying hard not to focus on the scars marring the left side of Sandor’s face. Her eyes were dancing all over his face, landing every now and then on his grey eyes. 

“I have a farm, but I do a bit of work on the side. Building furniture. Came here to look at some new types of wood.”

Sansa bit her lip to refrain from saying “me too.”

“Hi guys, your table is ready if you want to follow me?” The waitress was the same kind lady who had comforted Sansa earlier. Sansa smiled warmly and the waitress winked back. 

The waitress led them to a corner table, secluded from others in the restaurant and surrounded by tall candles dotted on the floor around them.

“Wow, this is amazing.” Sansa breathed. 

They took their seats and were handed menus. Before she left, the waitress reached out and gently touched Sansa’s hair, “You look amazing.” 

Sansa smiled up at her, “Thank you.”

“She’s right, you do.” Sandor spoke once they were alone, his voice deliciously deep and gravelly.

Sansa’s cheeks flushed red and she looked down at the table shyly. 

“Thank you.” She smiled at him. Sat opposite him, she could now fully appreciate how the fabric of his shirt stretched tightly across his broad shoulders as if it would rip apart at any moment, and the enticing patch of hair visible at the open neck of the shirt. Sansa shivered. He was pure, raw masculinity.

“Are you cold?” 

“Oh, no. Just a shiver.” She smiled up at him, but the pink on her cheeks deepened. “Are you a wine drinker?” She asked, to change the topic. 

His eyes shimmered as he answered. “I can be.”

***  
“Look at my couple over there in the corner. They can’t take their eyes off each other! When I went to take their order they didn’t even notice me.” Meg whispered to the bar man. “Poor girl, she deserves a bit of happiness. I went to do her turn down service earlier and she was in floods of tears. Pet at the vets.” Meg pulled a sympathetic face.

Robert looked up from the beer he was pouring, watching the stunning redhead and the tall scarred man. He wondered if they were aware that their hands, resting on the table top, were creeping towards each other until finally their fingers touched. 

***  
Sansa was revelling in the desire in Sandor’s eyes. He made her feel bright, attractive, alive, as if she was the only other person in the world. She hoped he saw a similar interest in her eyes. She had trouble dragging them away from him.

The intrusive vibrating of her phone was an entirely unwanted interruption. Sandor glanced down to see the name Arya flash up on the screen and when he looked up Sansa’s face had changed entirely. 

“I’m so sorry, I have to answer this. It’s my sister.”

Sandor smiled shortly and nodded. She’d already answered and had the phone to her ear.

“Arya?”

Sandor watched her eyes close as she tilted her head to the ceiling. Her free hand was gripping the edge of the table so tightly her knuckles were white. “So she’ll be okay? Oh thank god!”

Sansa’s eyes opened and they were shining, a single tear made a track down her cheek. She smiled fondly at something the caller said. “Yes, Arya, right in the middle of it. Fuss Lady for me. Tell her I’ll be home soon. Bye.”

Sansa ended the call and put the phone away. A few more tears had escaped her eyes. 

“Is everything okay?” The concern in Sandor’s face was touching, and caused her to well up again. She nodded, patting under her eyes to dry the tears without smudging her makeup.

“It’s my dog. Earlier today she got bitten by snake.” The scraping of Sandor’s chair distracted her momentarily, until he was behind her, wrapping his arms around her. She sighed. He was so warm and solid. And he smelled so good; like the outdoors and clean and man.

***  
Ever since he had returned back to his seat Sansa had missed the feeling of him, even though their fingers had remained interlaced and his thumb traced deliciously slow patterns over her palm. 

They were eating dessert now. When Sandor had ordered the lemon drizzle cake Sansa had decided he was the man for her. She had opted for chocolate fondue and was enjoying dipping strawberries on sticks into the melted chocolate and feeding them to Sandor. He had a way of eating that thrilled her. He devoured each forkful with the intensity of a man enjoying his last meal. 

While he was eating his main course, a drop of chicken grease had found its way down his wrist. She watched in silent awe as he licked from his wrist to the tip of his index finger. As he neared the tip of his finger he glanced up and caught her eye. Sansa had nearly groaned out loud; It was the single most erotic thing she had ever witnessed. She didn’t feel anywhere near as embarrassed as she should have for rubbing her thighs together under the table.

She dipped a strawberry in chocolate, but before it reached her mouth a string of chocolate dropped onto her cleavage. She glanced up to see Sandor watch the chocolate drip down her chest and into her cleavage with an intensity she was surprised didn’t burn her.

“I’ll get it.” His rough voice was even deeper and more gravelly than usual. She shivered again, and it did not escape his notice. 

He reached out, and with a surprising delicacy, his index finger ran from the sip of her cleavage to the top of her chest, scooping up the chocolate. He held his finger to her lips and didn’t hold back his groan when she enclosed her lips around it and licked the chocolate off.

“Fucking hell, girl.”

She smiled perhaps the smuggest smile she ever had. 

***

“No chance.”   
“But-“  
“I’m paying.” 

***

Neither were ready for the night to end. Sandor purchased another bottle of the fizzy white piss Sansa seemed to favour and they took it outside. There was no seating area but others were pounding on the Bali day beds, so they followed suit and found one in a suitably dark corner. 

Sansa bent over to remove her shoes before climbing onto the bed.

“You have a spectacular arse.”

“You have a spectacular everything.”

Sandor snorted, placed the wine bucket by the side of the bed and climbed on too, grabbing a blanket and tucking their legs under it.

“You do,” she insisted, moving closer. “Your arms...” She made a circle with her thumbs and index fingers around his bicep, but her hands wouldn’t reach each other. “...Are huge.” Her fingertips trailed up his bicep, to his shoulder as her eyes followed the path of her fingers, the appreciation evident on her face and in her voice. “Your shoulders...I want to bite them.”

She looked up at Sandor, to find his eyes on her face. She couldn’t look away, and she thought he couldn’t either. Her hand brushed his neck, her fingertips gently guiding his face towards hers.

They were inches apart, so close they were sharing the same breath. “Sandor.” Her voice was a plead, a demand, a question all at once. He could do nothing but obey. 

Their lips met, and while he marvelled at how soft hers were, she thrilled in the roughness and texture of his. When his tongue brushed against her lower lip she moaned shamelessly into his mouth and he gathered her up, pulling her flush against him and settling her over his lap. 

***

Sansa was back in the studio, back in front of the stupid heart and balloon backdrop. But this time there was no trace of awkwardness on her. She’d needed no highlighter to fake the happy glow on her face. 

Sandor was sat next to her and out of the shot of the camera their fingers were interlinked. 

“So will you two be seeing each other again?”

Sansa looked at Sandor and beamed.

“I’m not letting this one out of my sight.”


End file.
